


Just Fine

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Morning Sex, Sappy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Shouhei wondered how he got a guy like Chikara or how he ever kept his interest, and others, Chikara was determined to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 18 - Lazy Morning Sex. The pairing was requested by medeadea, but since it's Fuku-chan's birthday today, consider this a gift for my shy cat son and his adoraboyfriend.

The sun wasn’t particularly bright on the morning Fukunaga Shouhei woke up as a newly-minted adult. But that was okay; he didn’t put much stock in birthdays, anyway. Causing a commotion to get people to notice you was something he had never craved.

But today was different. Not because he was twenty and could buy a beer or whatever, but because of the beautiful man sprawled out next to him on the bed, who had a little trickle of drool glistening on the corner of his mouth.

Chikara was easily the best thing in Shouhei’s life. Ever since his previously long-distance boyfriend had moved to Tokyo to go to film school, they had taken advantage of every opportunity to be together despite their heavy student schedules.

They made it work, though, because Shouhei couldn’t imagine not giving it his everything and he was fairly certain Chikara felt the same. They hadn’t promised each other forever, but if it was something Chikara ever decided to ask for, Shouhei would give it to him without a second thought.

In short, birthdays didn’t really matter because he already had the best gift he’d ever get.

As if he sensed Shouhei’s thoughts, Chikara’s drowsy face turned and, eyes still closed, he murmured, “Happy birthday.”

Smiling at Chikara’s sleepy expression — which he wore at any given time before noon — Shouhei kissed Chikara’s forehead and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, still bare from their romp the night before. Chikara hummed and buried his face in the crook of Shouhei’s shoulder before quietly saying, “Love you.”

Shouhei knew Chikara wasn’t really awake yet, but the words warmed his chest for that very reason. Chikara’s first conscious thoughts were of him, for him, and even after three years together, he still could scarcely believe this gorgeous human being could ever feel that way about someone as unremarkable as Shouhei.

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?”

Chikara’s voice startled Shouhei out of his reverie. He looked down to see one eye peering up at him, brow arched in question. He could never understand how Chikara could see through him like that, but his boyfriend had an uncanny ability to identify when Shouhei thought of himself as anything but amazing.

Groaning from the effort, Chikara sat up before draping himself over Shouhei. He feathered kisses along Shouhei’s jaw and over his temple before setting in for a lingering kiss on the lips. When he broke off the kiss, Chikara gave him a crooked smile and whispered against his lips, “I love you, Shouhei.”

These were the moments, Shouhei thought, when he felt like he could do anything simply because Chikara believed in him.

Heart full and warming up every second he looked at Chikara, Shouhei lanced his fingers through Chikara’s hair and closed that last gap between them. The kiss was eagerly returned, and Shouhei felt his heat surge through his every limb.

But that niggling doubt, that seed of disbelief that lingered far outstayed its welcome, reminded him that just because it was his birthday, that did not mean Chikara might not have other plans. They both have classes for the day, and Chikara’s film club was very demanding on his time.

Chikara shouldn’t stay merely because Shouhei wanted him to.

Shouhei paused and turned his head, and he could feel Chikara’s searching gaze. “Shouhei, did I do something you don’t like?”

He shook his head.

“Do you not feel well?”

No, not that, either.

“Are you . . . oh, please don’t do that to yourself today.” Chikara kissed the bridge of Shouhei’s nose before wrapping his arms tightly around Shouhei’s chest. “I promise, I mean what I say. I always will.”

Eyes wide, Shouhei gaped at Chikara. “Class?” he asked.

“Not going.”

“Film Club?”

“Canceled.”

Shouhei opened his mouth to voice yet another reason why Chikara might rather be somewhere else, but at the stern glare he received at the attempt, his mouth snapped shut and Shouhei sagged into the bed.

This was going to be a good day, he thought to himself, because it was the day he decided he would have to believe in Chikara’s words, believe in _them_.

Feeling renewed from the inside out, Shouhei pushed himself up and crawled over Chikara until he was pinned down to the mattress. Eyes heavy-lidded and breath shallow, Chikara groaned and arched his back into Shouhei’s body.

But Shouhei would have none of that.

Calmly, Shouhei held down Chikara’s hips while he trailed kisses over bare chest. Fingers thrust into his hair and pulled, and Shouhei didn’t mind one bit. Slowly but surely, Chikara came undone beneath him and Shouhei felt like he could actually fly because he felt so light.

However, the pulsing need in his groin couldn’t be ignored for long, so Shouhei grabbed the bottle of lube from where the left it the night before and put it on display for Chikara.

Understanding dawned in his boyfriend’s eyes, and Shouhei blushed on reflex.

“Go on,” Chikara said, glancing meaningfully at the bottle. “Whatever you want. Order off the menu.”

Shouhei scoured his mind for what he wanted especially, if anything, but only one thing came to mind. With a nod, he handed the bottle to Chikara and turned around. It wasn’t any different than how they usually began their lovemaking, but he did have one noticeable alteration that he hoped Chikara would love.

As promised, Chikara did as Shouhei asked and worked him open slowly (almost too slowly) and expertly. However, by the time Chikara was finishing his task, Shouhei’s cock ached so badly he couldn’t help but touch himself.

Chikara wasn’t having any of it. Hands no longer hardened by volleyball clasped gave Shouhei’s length a long, liquid stroke and ripped a gasp from his lungs.

Fighting the urge just to rut into that hand until he came, Shouhei turned back around to face Chikara. He never lost eye contact as he lifted his ass and slowly sank down onto Chikara’s cock.

Eyes wide in surprise, Chikara held out a hand and laced his fingers with Shouhei’s while resuming his grip on Shouhei’s length. Experimentally rolling his hips, Shouhei moaned breathily as the movement caught the right place in all the right ways.

Enjoying the feeling of his composure shredding itself, Shouhei aimed for that spot again and again. But there was no rush. Not because his entire body wasn’t saturated in the desire to feel Chikara empty himself into Shouhei, but because Chikara’s eyes wouldn’t stray from him, even for a second. Blinking was the furthest away he could go, and it brought a closeness that made Shouhei believe that they were, as Chikara was adamant in reminding him, just fine together.

Sedately, they stroked out a song of their own until their need for release could no longer be ignored. Soon, Shouhei was bouncing his hips up and down while Chikara thrust up into him with force that belied his slim stature.

Shouhei came with a broken cry mere moments before Chikara gasped his name. Still refusing to look away, Shouhei slouched and rested his forehead against Chikara’s and whispered, “Love you, Chika-chan.”

Chikara’s shaking hands caressed Shouhei’s cheeks before he feathered a sweet kiss onto the tip of his nose. “I love you so much, Shouhei. I’ll say it as many times as you’re willing to hear it. Just never think, not for a second, that I feel otherwise.”

“Okay.”

And it was okay. Finally allowing his eyelids to drift back closed, Shouhei curled himself up on Chikara’s chest and listened to the steady beat of the heart beneath and knew that it truly belonged to him.

So, maybe birthdays were kind of great, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you brought a toothbrush.


End file.
